Won't You Die Tonight For Love?
by everlasting76
Summary: Songfic - H.I.M.'s "Join Me In Death". Zack and Cody can finally be together. Oneshot. Rather short. Contains slash and twincest blah blah blah.


**A/N: I realize this isn't a very original idea, but it just wouldn't get out of my head, so here it is. R&R?**

**

* * *

**

_We are so young_

_And our lives have just begun_

Zack and Cody Martin were seventeen years old. They had friends and a loving mom and an amazing place to live. They were both blonde, around five feet and six inches, with slim bodies and blue- green eyes.

Cody had always had dreams of college; Zack had dreamt of skateboarding and traveling. Cody was nerdy and sweet; Zack was suave and teasing.

They had all of Boston conquered; the world came next. They were unstoppable. But there was one problem.

They were twins, brothers, and best friends, but

They were lovers.

Neither of them ever talked about it. Cody would always slip out of Zack's bed after a long night of rolling around between the sheets, kissing and cuddling and roughly moving together with unsuppressed lust and desire, so rough it was almost animalistic. They'd wake up in their own beds, avoiding each other's eyes for a few minutes before uneasily settling back into their normal routine, being careful never to touch or let their gazes linger on each other too long. Daytime meant that they were friends. Brothers. Nighttime was something entirely different.

Neither boy could take it much longer.

_But already we are considering_

_Escape from this world_

They knew it was a sin. Incest of the very worst kind. Twin brothers were never meant to love in any way other than brotherly love. They weren't meant to spend the nights in each other's beds, touching and kissing and moaning. But they did.

Cody knew his life and dreams of college were shattered from the very first kiss. His whole life was Zack. His whole _essence_ was Zack. They had once been one thing, and nature seemed determined to morph them together into a singular being again. Cody suddenly couldn't be anything but half of Zack; and Zack couldn't be anything other than half of Cody. That was really all there was to it. It seemed simple, but the complications of it were much more.

Neither of them could survive like this. There was nothing for them except each other, and they couldn't have that here.

There was a way to be together.

_And we've waited for so long_

_For this moment to come_

Cody stood, bracing himself against the railing of the balcony. It was such a silly, cliché way to go, he thought. But for him, for them, there was no other way.

_We're so anxious to be together_

_Together in death_

He felt Zack's warm body pressed against his, Zack's arms wrapped snugly around his stomach. He could feel Zack's erratic heartbeat against his back, and his breath hot on Cody's neck.

"This is it," he whispered.

"I know."

He finally acknowledged their relationship, for the first and last time. "We can be together now."

Zack's arms tightened.

_Won't you die tonight for love?_

_Baby join me in death_

The cool breeze ruffled Cody's bangs as he stared over the Boston skyline. Together. With Zack. Forever. He couldn't really ask for more than that. He felt a grim smile tug at the corners of his mouth.

_This world is a cruel place_

_And we're only here to lose_

Cody was almost happy to say goodbye to the world. It had a lot to offer, but he didn't want any of it. He only wanted what he could never have here.

_So before life tears us apart_

_Let death bless me with you_

They were forever now. Forever.

"Ready?" he whispered.

"Ready."

They pulled themselves up so they were perched on the railing, toes hanging over the edge. Zack turned and pulled Cody into his arms. Cody rested his head against Zack's collarbone.

"I love you."

He felt Zack smile into his hair.

"I love you too."

_Won't you die tonight for love  
Baby join me in death _

Zack pulled Cody over the edge. They clung to each other as they fell, cold air rushing by them in a blur of light and sound. Cody pressed his lips against Zack's one final time seconds before they hit the ground, and then they landed in a tangled mess of limbs. And then there was pain.

And happiness; the smell of Zack and the feeling of love and the knowledge that nothing could break them apart now.

And then nothing.


End file.
